The invention disclosed herein relates generally to an insert to be placed in a cut-out section of an exposed wall of a bathtub. This insert, when properly positioned in the cutout section of the tub wall, will effectively lower the tub wall to permit easy access to the interior of the tub for those who are physically challenged by the height of the wall of the typical bathtub.